The Difference Between Man and Monster
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: It had always made Victor feel strange that no one knew what death felt like. There were no records nor writings, no poems or songs to describe it. But there were some who could defy death and Victor became one of them. Rated T For Blood & violence. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Venom of the Lost

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own Van Helsing. Indeed I do not.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is going to sound stupid but, I have never seen Van Helsing. I did read the novel adaptation though, so I know the basic storyline. Sorry, if it is off on some parts. Well, I haven't got much else to say except that I will be on a two week hiatus starting Saturday, so this will be my only post for two weeks. Well, enjoy!

Lighting struck. It outlined the black shadow of Dracula's castle. A few bats flew around the top of the castle. Venom hissed, angrily. It was Dracula's fault, all his fault. He looked around at the dark green night sky. Lighting struck again. It reminded him of someone…

"_Good bye my brother…" He said softly "We shall never see each other again…You are part of my soul, part of my life. Never forget who I am…Never forget me. The same thing brought us both life but showed us that pain is life…I will miss you…Farewell…" _His own words snapped back to him. He howled loudly as the pain of his memories snapped at him like a wolf.

Thunder rumbled. It pushed him away from his thoughts. He lifted his wings, and flew off into the sky, making sure to stay low to the ground so as not to attract the lightning's attention. He feared it…ever since…it had happened.

He had to get away. He had to tell someone. Where could he go to do such a thing?

Notre Dame.

He landed swiftly on the cobblestone pavement. The street was wet. It was a cold morning. Fog lingered in the streets.

Venom pushed a cloak over his head. No need for attention.

He walked up to Notre Dame. It was beautiful. It used to be his favorite place in the entire world. But that wasn't the past wasn't it now? He had no favorites, no future. Not since…well…not since it had happened.

He focused his dark eyes on the door way. He had been here two years before. For a moment, if only a moment, he glimpsed himself from the past…

_A Young boy around the age of fourteen strode across the cobblestone street, his shoes making satisfying clicking noises. It had been a cold wintry morning. He could see his breath._

_He was dressed in nice Victorian clothes. His black hair was sleek and well groomed. He had a small smile on his face._

_A few people out on this cold morning noticed him and greeted him. He quickly greeted back with a kind smile and asked them how their family was, their business was going or their life progressing. When they inquired where he was off to, he would just smile and say "Off to pray."_

_When he reached Notre Dame, he stopped to look at it. It never ceased to amaze him. He smiled at it as if it was an old friend._

_Following his normal routine, He went around to the cemetery and looked at the names, trying to imagine each person as if they were still living._

_The impending fog created ghosts of the dead. The boy just smiled and navigated the maze of the graveyard, making sure not bothering those who were long past._

_He stopped at a large grave with a stone angel over it. He read the obituary:_ In loving memory of,Miranda Lily Peragroth. Died at the age of thirteen from an unknown illness. A daughter, a friend, a betrothed.

_Yes, betrothed. His betrothed. He had loved her ever since their childhood and she had loved him._

_He put down a beautiful rose before the grave stone. "Rest in peace my love." He said softly. _

_He then went back to the doors of Notre Dame and opened them softly, so as to not disturb the lovely sanctuary. The grey light streamed in from the small fogged over windows. It intermixed with the calming light from the candles placed around the room and the illumination from the radiant mosaic windows. _

_The boy walked further in. The priest greeted him with a smile. "Hello Victor! Back to pray again?" He asked in a soft voice._

_Victor smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am." _

_The priest smiled "I am glad." His face went sad for a moment "How is she?"_

"_She is well. I can tell that she rests in peace with our Lord in Heaven." Victor's face showed confidence but his voice sounded as if he needed this confidence. He was sad to be sure. Miranda and died only a few months ago._

"_That's good to know." He said comfortingly. "Well I shall not bother you any longer. Go and pray." He instructed. _

_Victor sat down to pray. "Oh Father…I am back. Yes of course." He whispered. "I barely can deal with this loss any more. She's gone, I know. But I miss her deeply. I wish I could see her again soon. It's hard trying to find good in this world without her in it." A quick tear ran down his face. _

A tear or two slipped out of Venom's eyes. He wiped them away with his long finger nails.

He went to the graveyard. He no longer walked through it leisurely. He went straight to Miranda's grave. The angel had cobwebs on her wings and face. One of her fingers had been broken off, a work of one of the disrespectful teenagers no doubt. Yet her face was still loving, caring, guarding. "Thank you." Venom said softly. At least someone was watching over her.

Looking down at the gravestone's base, he saw that his roses were withered and torn. He wiped a tear a way. "Miranda, I'm sorry…" He kissed her grave softly. Then he turned away before he could let his tears ruin her grave more.

He walked into the church, his head bowed. He hoped no one could see any part of his skin.

"Excuse me sir." The priest said softly. He was much older now. He didn't recognize Victor…or was it Venom?

"I'm just here to pray." Venom said in a hushed voice.

"Well you will have to go elsewhere." The priest said forcefully. He sensed there was something wrong with this stranger. "It seems we have the need to do some reconstruction." He pointed to the scene in front of him.

Venom gasped. Candelabras were broken, windows shattered. "Who did this?" He asked angrily.

"Van Helsing. Now, if you'll please leave." He pushed Venom to the door and ushered him out.

Van Helsing? Wasn't he just a legend? Venom couldn't say for sure…but he would know sooner than he thought.

A/N: Ah yes, a legend? We shall see. If you have read my author notes, say "bluebird." See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Vatican

Disclaimer: If I owned Van Helsing, Van Helsing could shoot me with an arrow. looks around Well, I don't own it.

A/N: Aw man, only one review? Come on, you people can do better than that! Thank you NarnianSprite my good friend for thine review. She gets lots of internet cookies for that. Don't you want internet cookies? They're homemade. Haha. Alright, well, heres the next one. Please review!

Venom waited until he had walked far enough out of the town before he flipped out his wings and flew up in the air.

The wind caressed his face. This was the one good thing about being a vampire: you received wings. He looked down at his hands. Those claws, he'd received them too... They were the reason for his name. They could be pressed into someone's head and they would be killed instantly. They were his curse, his deformity.

He stared at his arms. They were full of scars. He remembered how he had gotten them. It was the night right after he had been turned into a vampire…

_Victor rushed into his home. It was abandoned, and so was he. He ran into his room. He pushed things over, wrecking everything. He was terrified. Tears of anguish burst out of his eyes._

_His world was crashing down around him and he could do nothing to stop it. _

_Turing, he saw a painting of his former self. He stared at it. Screaming, he ripped it with his claws. He didn't want to see himself anymore. Never again. It was too painful._

_Something crunched beneath his feet. A broken mirror…with no reflection. It all became too much. There, in the wreckage, he laid down in a ball and cried softly. No one was there to comfort him…_

From that moment on he had slowly lost himself. It was as if his former self had been locked in a cage and put in the deepest part of his soul. So deep that even he could not reach it. But someday, he hoped that he could find himself again.

The Vatican. Venom had never cared for it. It was too closed in. He liked open spaces. He didn't like feeling trapped.

His fingers pushed at his disguise self-consciously. Hopefully he looked like someone trying to protect himself from the cold, instead of a vampire concealing himself from the world.

He checked to see if anyone was watching him. A few people had noticed him but most were too busy keeping themselves warm.

The church shaped like a cross. There it was. Exactly what he was looking for. He walked to the doors slowly.

He almost reached out to the doors but hesitated. What if someone saw what he truly was? He didn't want to risk it.

Never the less, the vampire opened the door quietly, so as not to draw attention. No priest stood at the door. Good, no one to stop him from praying.

He was probably the only vampire to pray. Most would be turned off by the crucifix. Not Venom.

He took a seat in one of the pews. He was surprised that very few people were here. Good, less people meant less of being bothered.

The Cardinal watched from a hidden window. Strange. A hooded figure sat, bent over in one of his pews. The stranger had a cloth over his mouth, that is assuming it was a he.

Shifting he looked at the visitor with great interest. No skin was shown except for that around his eyes.

He watched as the figure stood up and into the light of the window. Carefully, he peeled off his outer cloak, making sure no one was watching.

The Cardinal gasped. There, in the light, was a _vampire_.

He left his seat and called out "Where is Van Helsing!"

One of the monks-turned-blacksmith answered "He's with Carl."

The Cardinal rushed though the secret underground organization, searching for the monster hunter.

He found him with Carl looking at a rather intriguing crossbow. "Helsing! Before you leave for Transylvania, there is a vampire who needs vanquishing."

"What?" Van asked in surprise.

"Think of him as…practice."

A/N: Practice? Uh-oh, not sounding good for Venom. Say "crossbow" in your review if you have read my author notes!


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I do not, it any shape or form own Van Helsing because if I did, you'd know.

A/N: Hey everyone! Heres chapter three. I think I will be able to finish this fan fiction soon, though it will be short and skip over the masquerade, meeting Frankensiten's monster, ect. So sorry about that. I don't think I have any current readers at the moment, so I suppose it doesn't matter but _I _want to finish it because then I can move on to another fan fiction probably a Twilight fan fiction (so if you want another Vampire fan fiction, you'll get it . ) I _still _haven't seen Van Helsing yet much to my mother's reluctance to have me watch it . But one of these days, hopefully I'll get to watch it. Enjoy!

Crossbow raised, Van Helsing watched the vampire weep. He wasn't sure that this vampire had evil intensions at all.

He looked at it. It wasn't the same as others. It's wings were out. It had long black hair that was set against his sickly blue and white skin. Its clothes were worn and tattered.

And another thing…he had made his way through the church, not caring about the light or the signs of the cross. Something was different about this one…

It wailed. Obviously, he didn't care if he was seen or not. The vampire hunter felt at a loss for a moment. Weeping? Weren't vampires supposed to be numb to emotion? No longer feeling? Van Helsing waited for a moment, resituating himself.

At this point, several priests were disturbed from their morning chanting and watched the creature in horror. A few ran away, others chanted prayers of deliverance.

Van Helsing didn't want to kill this creature. He had never seen a vampire before but from what he read, it should be different. However, this was his pre-assignment. The Cardinal would scorn him if he didn't do his job.

The monster hunter peered through the scope on his cross bow and pointed it to the vampire in question.

Maybe he could just scare it…or minorly wound it. Van Helsing knew he could try to get around it, but his job still loomed overhead.

Aiming for a nearby window, he shot an arrow. It shot through the air and at the last minute the vampire moved.

It screamed in pain and looked to see where it had been hit. A small sleek arrow was imbedded in it's wing.

Venom turned around to see who had hit him. There, behind a pew, was a man with black clothes and a wide brimmed hat. He had untidy brown hair and piercing eyes.

Venom screamed, slipping more into the monster that these people saw him to be.

He straightened his wings and launched himself towards Van Helsing, spinning in the air.

Van Helsing dodged as the vampire ripped part of the pew.

"Stop it!" Venom yelled. "Can't a vampire get his privacy?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Van Helsing said forcefully. Venom tore foreword, tensing his claws in preparation to drain the living thoughts out of this man.

The vampire hesitated; there was silence for a moment. "Who are you?" He asked skeptically, breathing heavy and waiting for a moment to strike.

"I'm Van Helsing."

Realization shined in the vampires eyes. "So you're the one who destroyed Notre Dame."

"I was on an assignment." Van Helsing countered.

Venom hissed. "Assignment or no assignment, that was a church, a safe haven! You had no right to destroy it!"

"I was stopping a raging lunatic who couldn't control who he was!" Van Helsing said angrily. "The destruction of Notre Dame was an accident." He admitted quietly.

There was a seething silence. "So I gather that you're asking me to leave?"

The hunter smirked "Or would you rather have me kill you?"

The vampire unexpectedly smiled back. "Good point. Van Helsing, we will meet again."

A/N: Eh, cliché ending. Haha. Sorry. I like it. Say "Alice Cullen" if you have read my author notes!


	4. Chapter 4: Dracula's Brides

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing because if I did, I'd be smart. But I don't. Sorry.

A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed last chapter, even if it wasn't the best. I LOVE this chapter because it's so much fun. I had a great time writing it. The brides are great because they're so prideful and annoying. Haha. Well, enjoy!

Aleera flew in the night sky. Her wings were outstretched, fangs glimmering in the moonlight. She watched some of the villagers skittering about. Oh how she wanted to reach out her talons and grab one big juicy one. But no…She had to wait until tomorrow.

She smiled and licked her lips remembering the taste of human flesh. It varied with each mortal. And blood, it kept her beautiful _forever._

Looking behind her, she saw the other two brides of Dracula. She was in front, being the leader. That was how she wanted it. That's how it should be. _She_ was Dracula's favorite they were merely trinkets compared to her. After all, she was the prettiest.

Her vanity pulsing in her, she flapped her wings harder and flipped and twisted in the air. She loved showing off in front of people, especially Verona and Marshika. She was Dracula's wife and she wanted the world to know.

Verona, annoyed at the youngest bride's pride, whammed into her. "Stop it!" She hissed.

Her sister just smiled "Was that a challenge?"

Mishaka huffed angrily, they always left her out. She was always the "weakest."

Aleera slashed at her sister, barely missing her. Verona pranced and pushed herself into the air, silently appearing behind Aleera. She ran into her growling.

They grabbed hands and pushed at each other. "I'm the favorite!" Verona claimed

Mishaka stepped in and punched Verona in the face "No! I am! He loves me best!"

Aleera smiled "I'm the youngest. I'm the prettiest. I'm the strongest. He favors me!"

Mishaka was tired of this. She hated how Aleera _always _put herself first. "I hate you!" She screamed at them both.

They both flipped in the air laughing at her. She thought for a moment before grabbing them both by the necks. "I'll kill you both! Then I'll for sure be the favorite."

Dracula watched the pitiful display before him, rubbing his temples in annoyance. His wives were so needy. He needed to replace them sometime soon…

He waited a moment, seeing Aleera snap free of Mishaka's hold and slap her, tossing her back. Mishaka let go of Verona, who struck Mishaka with her wing.

The two of them were about to gang up on her when Dracula yelled "Enough!

All three vampires stopped short and stared in horror at the ring Aleera wore. Dracula had enchanted three rings, unbeknownced to the brides. Then he gave them to his "precious" vampire brides, claiming them of be gifts.

"Come back to the fortress." He ordered in an angry tone.

Aleera, Mishaka and Verona flew back to the castle slowly, guiltily, like little children.

When the arrived, one after the other, through a window into Dracula's laboratory. He was watching a burned, hideous corpse. It was laid in the same pod that Frankenstein had put his monster in

He saw them fly in. "Hello darlings." He greeted in a knowing tone. He showed no pleasure in seeing him.

Each one had their head bowed and waited for his anger.

"You need to stop this foolishness. You are all my favorites." He smiled charmingly, yet he was still angry with them. He did not show it.

Thankfully, they did not notice and they rushed up to him and kissed him, biting his neck. He welcomed it, but did not enjoy it.

After a few moments he pushed them away. "Enough." He said gently, as to not scare them. "The feeding is tomorrow. Go." He ordered.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It was a fun chapter to write. Say "vampire bite" if you have read my author notes.


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts and Dreams

Disclaimer: If I owned Van Helsing, I would be rich, very rich. But, sadly I don't and can only hope my own book will be popular. Sorry.

A/N: Well, it's me again! I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can because I'll be done soon. I think I'll have about...13 or 14 chapters so hopefully I'll be able to write them quickly and have my second story completed! Well, this chapter was fun to do since Frankenstein's a fun character to play around with. Enjoy!

Frankenstein waited in the dark. He was alone. Dr. Frankenstein was dead, buried in the ground.

He rubbed his scarred his head. "Oh Father…" He said softly, not necessarily to his creator.

He thought for a moment. He still remembered bits and pieces of what his father had said. Not much. Yet…there was another voice. It was younger, kinder. He missed that voice. "Mother?" He guessed aloud.

No…he had remembered what the voice said. It said…something. He barely could remember, but he never would forget.

His head hurt again.

Standing up, he stared into the darkness. It was lonely down here. So lonely. He wished he had company sometimes. But no one, no one, would stay with him. He was a monster. He was too ugly. It was no longer an opinion, it was a fact.

If only father were alive. Maybe, just maybe, then everything would be alright.

"_What about the voice?"_ He asked himself. That he didn't know. Sometimes he could even hear the voice in his dreams.

He lay down on the cold, hard ground. He wanted to hear that voice again. That beautiful, sweet , cultured voice, even if it did belong to a monster like himself.

Slowly, he drifted into sleep. A long, sweet sleep. He saw nothing, but heard a great deal….

First he heard the voice saying what it had said at Frankenstein's birth. He had not been conscious at the time, but he had still...strangely enough, heard it. It said:

"_Well look at you…" It said in a clear voice "You're not a monster at all. The entire village says that you are terrible looking…but I don't think so. It's the inside that counts. Never let anyone tell you different." Then there was a scream of pain, another flash of lightening coursed through him and then…nothing. Silence. _

Frankenstein awoke with a start. It was a short dream.

He shook away the horror of that terrible shriek.

He pushed himself up and dusted himself off. He didn't remember seeing the body of whomever the voice belonged to when he first felt life. At the time, however, he was too worried about his father.

But now he wanted to find the voice. It was his only source of the slightest hope. He did not have hope because he knew that more than likely the voice was dead.

Sighing, the "monster" walked beside a small stream in the basement of the burned windmill.

He still could recall the first night here. He could still hear the brides of Dracula crying and shrieking. And he could even remember hearing the appealing yet sinister voice of Dracula himself, comforting his vampire spouses…

"_Now now, my loves." He coaxed "We'll find someone else to finish the experiment." The women stopped wailing and nestled themselves in his arms. _

_One by one, each of the vampires left. Frankenstein could hear them take off, their wings beating air to the ground. _

_Still, Dracula remained. "Ah, he did escape my clutches. But something is not right…" He stepped right on the secret hatch that lead to the basement. _

_Frankenstein was tempted to push himself against the wall. Dracula stood on the hatch for what seemed like a life time. Until finally he stepped away and flew off into the night._

Frankenstein shuddered. He was glad that night was over. He was also equally glad; if not more that Dracula believed that he was dead. But maybe it would be better if he was dead…

A/N: Aw, poor Frankie. He's a great character. But will everything work out alright? And who is this mysterious voice? Find our next chappie! Say "tuttle bird" if you have read ze lovely author notes.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack

Disclaimer: If I owned Van Haling, it'd be like if I was a vampire. Trust me, you'd know… (Or would you? evil laughter)

A/N: It's that time again! We're on chapter 6 and I think we should be done soon! I'm pretty excited. I hope more people review, so if you like it let me know! So yeah, I've been in a vampirish mood lately since I've been reading Twilight, so that's why I'm finishing this. It's some action for all you action fans. I hope it's well written enough for everyone…well anyway! I think I'm going to try and finish this one up and then get on to a new fan fiction, so look for that here in the next few days. Without further ado, I present chapter 6!

Van Helsing found himself surrounded by hundred of villagers. This wasn't good. Next to him was Carl, the friar looking quite a bit frightened. The village undertaker was in the middle of the circle smiling.

"Any last words?" The man asked.

The hunter gritted his teeth, unsure of what to do. But then a woman stepped through the crowd. She was beautiful and wore richly woven hunting clothes made of velvet. Her smile was almost a slight bit pride and she looked at the two men with amusement. "So the legendary Van Helsing has come to Transylvania?" She stepped up onto a well so she was taller than the rest. "Come to kill some monsters have you?" She asked in her thick accent. A laugh rippled the crowd.

"Who are you?" Van Helsing asked gruffly.

"Anna Valerious." She said, with equal bluntness. Her fierce violet eyes never left Van Helsing's own.

Just then a screech pierced through the sky. Everyone looked up, afraid. There, in the sky, were three vampire women.

"Dracula's Brides…" Carl breathed, in between utter fear and awe.

Van Helsing whipped out his trusty crossbow and started shooting. He dodged and returned fire as the vampire brides swooped and slashed at him, barely missing each time.

Anna was fairing just as well. She was quite nimble and ran as fast as a deer fleeing from a predator.

She ducked quickly as Aleera tried to grab her, swooping down from the sky. The vampire missed and turned quickly to watch Anna run into a small shack. Aleera snarled, her food had run away; how cowardly. She knew fully that she was unable to enter a house unless she was invited, but for now there was some pest control that needed to be dealt with. She took off after Van Helsing aiming for his weapon.

Anna slammed the door of the shack and heaved a sigh of relief. She was safe, for now. Breathing slowly, she tried to calm her heaving chest. Just then, the roof broke and something fell in. She screamed, knowing it must be one of Dracula's brides.

She didn't wait for the dust and smoke to subside; she began to kick at the monster, expecting anything other than what she heard. "Oi! Ouch!" It yelled in a voice that definitely did not belong to a vampire bride. Or a woman in that case. She stopped.

The thing stood up and dusted itself off. Anna stared. It wasn't one of Dracula's Brides, but it _was_ a vampire. A male vampire. Again, she started to punch and kick with expert precision. These were the only weapons on hand.

The vampire looked annoyed. "Do you mind?" He asked. She ran out of the house and called out to Van Helsing.

The monster hunter turned his head, "I'm a bit busy in case you haven't noticed." He growled. Just then, a rather familiar vampire flew out of the shack's broken roof. "You again!"

The vampire grinned. "I told you we'd meet again."

Van Helsing bobbed and shot another arrow out of his crossbow before asking "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might help you out." Venom smirked.

"Thanks." Said Van Helsing, wiping his brow before setting off another shot. "But I don't think I need any help." He instantly regretted his statement. Perhaps the vampire could help in some way, but could he be trusted?

He had no time to think however because he heard a shriek and saw Verona hurtling towards him. He readied his crossbow. But then a flying figure swiped the bride out of the way.

Venom needed no permission. He had flown up into the sky and grabbed one of the brides. He pushed her against the wall of a village house. He lifted his claw prepared to do what he had to.

Verona stared at the claw with horror. She knew what he intended to do. She quickly pushed it away and clawed at him. He dodged but the bride had clipped him on his right arm. Seeing this as her opportunity, she flew off to find the intruder.

Van Helsing looked frantically around. Where was Venom? He had no time to think; Verona was back and rushing at him with her claws.

He moved out of the way just in time and threw a small throwing knife at the on-coming bride. It missed. Suddenly he caught sight of Venom, flying up into the sky. He was bleeding but he flew down to help the monster hunter.

"Go!" Van Helsing commanded.

"You need my help!" Venom insisted.

"No!" Van Helsing retorted. "You're hurt and you can't heal yourself. You should get out of here!" He waved the vampire away.

Venom pondered this for a moment. "Very well." He nodded his head "Farewell Helsing. Until we meet again." He dipped his head and flew off, watching the vampire hunter shrink away.

A/N: Did you like it? Yeah, I know it wasn't that well written, but it was fun anyways. Say "phase" if you have read my author notes.


	7. Chapter 7: Tools

Disclaimer: Would the real owner of Van Helsing please stand? doesn't stand. Yeah, is that clear enough for you? I don't own Van Helsing.

A/N: Well, heres chapter 7! This one was a lot of fun to write since I get to get inside Dracula's mind evil laugh. He's fun to write for. So what do you guys think is going to happen I wonder? I just hope you don't guess the ending. I know it seems obvious since we're pretty much following the movie plot, but I think the ending might be a bit surprising. Or at least I hope it will. Well, please read and review!

Dracula waited in his fortress for his brides to return. A scowl was placed upon his face. That vampire was in the way again. Dracula had never regretted anything more (although his brides came into a close second, he thought sourly) than that sorry excuse for a vampire. But no matter, he was hurt and gone for a while at least. Now he had to focus on getting Frankenstein's lug of a monster.

He spun on his heel as Igor waddled over to him. "Master?"

"What Igor?" Dracula asked in an annoyed tone. He looked at the little man's neck. It was twisted, broken, just like his life had been.

"Who was that vampire? Is he working for you?" The little man asked.

Dracula ignored the first question, no need to answer that one yet. "No. He's just a little pest. We can deal with him later."

He walked briskly to the nesting room, his black booted heels clicking on the floor. Igor shuffled behind him.

When he reached the room, he looked up and saw the hundreds of eggs above him. In truth, they were gruesome, but the vampire lord thought nothing of it. He gazed proudly at his children as he walked among their nests, gazing at their twisted, wicked little faces.

Igor followed him faithfully. He was a good servant, but he asked too many questions and frankly we a nuisance. Dracula frowned and reminded himself that the twisted man was only a tool, nothing more.

The Dwershi whizzed about making sure that all systems were go. These creatures were ugly too, but, like Igor, they were nothing more than instruments. They would be eliminated soon enough.

He turned his attention to the quickly darkening sky. His brides would be back soon. They hated rain, it burned their skin. They too would be destroyed one by one. He smirked, better them than him. He would be the last one standing after the weak fell. He could not be ruined. Not even by a monster hunter.

His mind turned to a certain growing problem: the vampire boy. He was out of the way…for now. The child's mind was bent on revenge. He would not be as easily tossed away as Dracula had once thought. The boy was growing stronger. Those claws… Dracula winced inside.

He pushed his head high. He would not be defeated. He was not afraid of foolish hunters or young vampires. He was Dracula the lord of Transylvania and he was unstoppable. Nothing would dare stand in his way.

A/N: Oh ho, Dracula is so sure of himself. But is he right? Never know. Please read and review! Oh and say "werewolf" if you have read my author notes.


	8. Chapter 8: Charlotte Black

Disclaimer: Oh how much would I love to say I owned Van Helsing? But sadly enough, I do not. Sorry everyone.

A/N: Well, here we are another chapter! This so far is my favorite. If you can't already tell, a lot of this story has been inspired by the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I would like to apologize about how bad and short my other chapters have been. Those other chapters were written several months ago, and I think I have improved since then. This one is fresh, so enjoy. I really like it. Also, if you are looking for another great Van Helsing fan fiction, I would suggest reading my good friend NarnianSprite's "The Cure for a Hollow Heart." I absolutely love it and I wish I would've thought of something that good! So go check that out. Now, I present to you….chapter 8!

Venom landed with a soft thud. It was night and he was in the bell tower in one of the local cathedrals. He loved churches. They were like his safe haven. They were a place for refuge and worship. But this one was a slight bit less fancy or beautiful than he was used to. He shook his head; at least it was a place for him to rest for a little while.

He leaned against one of the bells, holding his arm. It was bleeding. He winced in pain.

A voice resounded in the darkness. "He-Hello?" The voice was almost musical. It was very pretty, soft like rain, innocent as a child.

Venom whirled around. Before, there was a figure in the shadows. "Who's there?" it asked, standing up shakily. The vampire backed away, farther into the shadows. He couldn't be found out. Not now!

The shadow came closer and closer until it was revealed in the moonlight. The voice belonged to a pale pretty girl with porcelain skin and silky black hair which shined in the moonlight. She wore a white and black dress with a velvet red cape. A white scarf was tied over her eyes like the pictures of lady justice. He estimated her age; she was probably around the age of fourteen. With a pang of pain he remembered that Miranda had died just before her fourteenth birthday.

He noticed that she clutched something in her hands which dropped as she stood. Instantly she fell to the ground looking for it. Venom couldn't help himself; he walked over and picked it up. It was a small picture of a family. There was a grinning father with a black hair drawn back in a ponytail and beard. He wore a formal looking suit. A woman was next to him, with a short bob of midnight hair and a charming smile. She sported a billowing white evening gown. In front of them was a little girl who stared at the camera with a small, grim smile on her face. "Here." He said quietly as handed it to her and turned away to leave.

The girl lifted her head and took the picture. Then, with delicate fingers she unknotted the rough cloth and let it slip away. Her eyes were an unseeing gray. Venom tripped backwards in slight horror: she was blind. A mix of pity and almost…repulsion coursed through him.

She tried to stand but to no avail; she only slipped and fell. Venom took a breath and walked over to help her up. He knew that Miranda would want him to be kind to the poor and needy.

"Thank you." She said, her voice thick with gratitude as he led her over to a nearby wooden pole. She touched it delicately and then stood on her own keeping the pole nearby.

"Who are you?" She asked again but this time her voice was not shaking with fear, more with innocent curiosity.

Venom wanted to run. He wanted to turn and fly out the window. But he did not.

Slowly, the girl reached up her hand to touch his face. Her hands were unbearably cold. It was almost winter wasn't it? Venom couldn't feel cold any more. But what was she doing here in mid-fall without even a coat?

For a moment, she felt his face with her pale hand. Her eyes were averted to the floor and a small amused smile painted her lips. "Handsome face…." She whispered to herself. "A soft jaw and a pleasantly smooth nose." Her smile became full blown and their eyes met.

Her hand moved down towards his lips as the wind ruffled her hair slightly. Venom stood stock still, frozen, knowing what the girl would find there. Sure enough a moment later she felt the piercing fangs. Instantly, her eyes went wide and she stumbled backward, catching herself on the wooden beam. She clutched her breast for a moment, breathing hard.

Venom looked away, unsure of what to do. He could leave now…but should he? Before he could decide, the girl stood up, her black hair now covering on eye. Presently she tucked her hair behind her ear and walked slowly, uncertainly toward him. "Are you one of them?" Her voice was a hushed whisper.

He nodded saying "Yes, I am." Now more than ever he wanted to run from her, away to…somewhere.

Her eyes again hit his own, seeing through him but full of vibrant ferocity and full honesty. "They took my parents." Her voice was not angry, but almost as if she was expecting him to know why, or say something.

"I'm sorry." He said stiffly. Sure, he sympathized, but what could he do? Inwardly he shook himself; he had other things to worry about.

Her head cocked to the side. "What's your name?"

"I'm Vi-Venom." He said, correcting himself.

"I'm Charlotte Black." She smiled and held out her hand that was shaking slightly.

He took it, with a slight bit of reluctance. "Nice to meet you." He said blankly, remembering manners though he didn't feel like using them at this point.

"How did you come to be…?" Charlotte sounded curious but hesitant not anger the boy.

"A vampire?" She nodded. "I don't want to talk about it." He hugged his arms, protecting himself from the cold he couldn't feel. "What are _you _doing up here?" He retorted.

Her grey eyes which had shined with brilliance before became hideously dull. "I-I…" Her breath came out like smoke. "I was orphaned." She admitted, her breath coming shakily. "My parents were both killed by vampire women. They set fire to my village one night." She shivered slightly, either from the cold or from the memory or both. "It's gone now and this is my only possession." She held up the picture which did not hold the same beauty and happiness as before. "Our priest told us that we would move to this town, near the Vatican. I was forced to be the bell ringer here since I was 'unclean'. I was seven at the time."

Venom saw her eyes flick down the floor, she was obviously embarrassed. He turned away, letting the wind slither across his face and tried to remember how it felt. Suddenly, a wave of pain flicked through him. He fell to the floor, clutching his right arm.

Charlotte spun round to face him, though she couldn't see him even if she tried. "V-Venom? Are you alright?" She asked, her face contorted with worry. Slowly, the girl bent down elegantly. "Show me." She instructed gently.

He took her hand in his own and placed it on the bleeding gash. For a moment, her eyes were contracted with concentration and pain before she drew back and stood up, making her way through the room by memory, dodging the pillars and keeping her arms outstretched.

She reached the corner of the room where she had been sitting moments ago. Next to the now vacant chair streamed with ghostly moonlight, a small wooden chest sat lonely in the dark since the moon had not yet reached it. Charlotte rummaged through it for a moment before returning with another small scarf, just like the one that had been used for her punishment.

Carefully finding his arm and wound and tied the scarf around it. The cloth was rough but would do just fine. She bowed her head. "I hope that helps."

He nodded slowly. "Thanks…" He said, this time grateful even though no matter how much blood he lost it wouldn't matter. "I should go…" His wings stretched preparing for flight. Although he didn't want to leave, Venom knew what he must do; Van Helsing needed his help. Slowly, his wings began to beat and he began to float upward.

"Wait!" Charlotte whispered quickly, catching his arm while she did so. "What's your name? Your real name?"

Venom hovered there for a moment in the moonlight. "Victor."

"Goodbye Victor! Best of luck!" She let go and waved to him, grateful for his company yet sad at the parting. And as Venom took off in the night, he wondered if he would ever see Miss Black again.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review. I'm hoping this is better for everyone. Say 'blind' in your review if you have read my author notes.


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams and Werewolf bites

Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Van Helsing are about as much as the chances of me being turned into a vampire any time soon. So sadly to both, I don't own Van Helsing, and I'm not a vampire... (wicked look) or am I?

A/N: So, here be chapter 9 everyone! I'm so sorry but this will not be accurate at all since I've never seen the movie, only the book. I know it won't be perfect and by now I'm just following my own time line and own version on Van Helsing, not necessarily the book or movie. Well, this was fun to write. It was good to dig deeper into Carl and Anna's minds a little bit and mind out how they feel. I'm anxious to get this done considering I have two other fan fictions I want to get out soon. So I'd say maybe…three or four more chapters after this and I hopefully I'll get it done soon. Okay, now enjoy!

Van Helsing couldn't explain it. His breath came faster and faster, as a new substance entered his blood. It is impossible to describe how the monster hunter felt with the deadly werewolf venom in his body.

Nearby Anna looked horrified. "Are you alright?!" She rushed over to him, examining the bite on his forearm with skepticism.

Van Helsing nodded, unsure of himself. Carl knelt down to look at the man whom had been a werewolf moments before. There was silence as Anna checked the monster hunter's wound, until Carl murmured "Anna?"

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes set and focused upon the injury that she was now dressing.

"This…man…he is whispering your name." Carl seemed a slight bit hesitant because he knew that 'Anna' was a common name. But still…something was wrong.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, still looking longingly towards the wound. Then she turned away, her midnight hair following her. Her eyes flicked to Carl who noticed how her gaze held so much ferocity. He cowered slightly.

There was silence as the huntress examined the body and then Anna gasped, clutching the man's face. "Velkan!" Tears were streaming from her eyes and both stood still, unsure of what to do. Anna wept bitterly over the body, crying out in agony. It seemed obvious…he was he brother, and he lived no longer.

X.X.X.

The grim night ascended dark and cold. Van Helsing sat by the fire, knowing the time he had left was only until the next night, when a full moon was present. Beside him, Anna was asleep, her face stained with dirty tears; they had left the body behind, the brides were close and they had no time to bury him. Anna had been in a rage when the monster hunter had told her this sad fact. And on Van Helsing's right was Carl, snoring loudly.

The evening was quiet and the only sounds were of the chirping crickets, unaware of the sadness in each one of the travelers' hearts: Anna, for the loss of her brother, Van Helsing for Anna's loss and the impending doom and Carl, for not being able to do a good service to the mission as he had hoped to do.

It was on this night, as Van Helsing pondered, that two separate dreams were taking place…

Anna, in full despair had thought of nothing but her brother and had fallen asleep with a heart in turmoil. Therefore, her dream was one that made little sense to her.

_She stood alone, in a field that she knew well. It had been field where she had seen her brother be killed by a werewolf. It was a painful day and being there, even if in dreams, was difficult to bear. In this dream, her surroundings were covered in a thick fog. _

_Anna looked away from the cliff, turning her gaze towards the misty heavens. It was then that she noticed a figure coming out of the fog. The figure was thickly outlined in shadow and, at first, she thought it must be the monster hunter she was so found of. However, as the shadow moved closer, she saw it was none other than Velkan, her brother._

_The woman ran to hug him, but passed straight through. He seemed to not see her at first, gazing at his hands. Again she tried to touch him, but to not avail. She yelled his name, screamed at the top of her lungs but he did not hear. _

_Then, her screams became less frantic and reduced to broken whispers. "Velkan…" _

_This time, he looked up at her, a small smile on his lips. "Velkan I missed you!" She said, reaching forward and hugging him, this time hitting a solid body. _

_He rapped his arms around her. "I missed you too, Anna." Velken was handsome, with a strong build. His hair was brown and rough; it reached about to his shoulders. _

_All at once, everything poured out, what had happened since his death, her love for Van Helsing, her doubts and worries and her fear that she might never be able to kill Dracula. Velkan listened contentedly, his eyes never leaving her own. _

_When she finished, he seemed urgent. "Anna, I must tell you…"_

"_What?" She said all business now. _

"_I-I'm not…" He was fading slowly and Anna's grasp on him was failing._

"_You're not what?" She tried gripping him tighter but it did nothing. _

"_I'm not…" Then he was gone and left Anna alone to dream that same dream of fighting with Dracula and losing. _

Near to her, was also a troubled Carl who doubted himself constantly. Lately, something had been tugging at the corners of his mind. _Something _important…but he just couldn't remember what. He had said nothing to his fellow travelers, preferring not to make a fool of himself again.

Now, Carl the monk dreamed differently than other people. While most people dreamed in pictures or sequences, he dreamed in words. This was fitting since he was an avid reader and had quite a mind for puzzles.

_Like usual, Carl sat alone in a dark place that went on forever. He could only ever describe this place as his Limbo. Again, as usual, things that had been on his mind before he went to bed, popped into his head._

_Death…_

_Undead…_

_Vampires…_

_Dracula…the word appeared ominously, looming over Carl and meaning a million terrifying things all at once. Then appeared the feeling of what he was missing, the thing that was just beyond his reach._

_Unaware of himself, Carl shuffled through the books he had read about vampires. Although the monastery held no books pertaining anything about vampires, Carl found time to sneak a trip to the Vatican libraries now and then._

_The titles ran through his head, most of them fiction or guides to vampires. But only few had mentioned anything about Transylvania being a prime area for vampires. He mentally looked through all that was left. _

_Finally it came to him! He remembered a picture of a werewolf fighting a vampire. There was some sort of poem that he couldn't recall, but it was obvious…a vampire could be killed by a bite from a werewolf._

Instantly Carl awoke to Van Helsing staring through the fire. "Something wrong Carl?" Van Helsing asked without even looking.

"Well, I think I've finally found the key to it all sir."

A/N: Ohhhhhhh, so Carl knows something know doesn't he? Now then, if thine have read my author notes, say "applause" in honor of Carl's great discovery.


	10. Chapter 10: The Quiet Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Would the true owner of Van Helsing please stand? (Does not stand) Well that rules me out doesn't it?

A/N: Well then, third to last chapter. I estimate I'll have twelve chapters in this story but don't expect them too come soon, my muse loves me right now and I'm working hard on my actual book. For some reason, I can't imagine having like thirteen chapters. I don't know why. I just prefer even numbers I think. Anyways, this chapter was lots of fun, and I tried to make it longer for everyone, so enjoy!

Dracula laughed to himself. The night he had waited for was at hand. The famous vampire hunter would be here momentarily. And Venom would follow as always. This way Dracula could get both pesky problems out of the way. Two birds with one stone. Again, he chuckled; this was too good to be true.

The vampire lord stood alone in his room. The bed was large and clothed in fine linens made of velvet. Adjacent from the bed stood a mirror for show; it held no reflection for anyone except the useless Dwershi. Next to the mirror was a large open window that overlooked the front of the castle and the surrounding woods.

Outside, the clouds grew darker and were twirling slowly, menace in every lightning bolt. Dracula made sure that clouds covered the moon completely. He knew however, that weather control took concentration, and as such would be no luxury he could use while in battle.

He sneered as he saw the little shadows approaching in the distance. It would begin soon. He breathed deeply knowing that this was the calm before the storm. _"A storm that __**I **__must be master of." _Dracula thought, determined.

Turning forth, he strode out of his room, flinging the door open. The huge room before him was his pride and joy. The Dwershi skittered about like nervous bugs. All around were hundreds of gruesome eggs; the children would be hatching soon. Above everything else stood a platform holding a chamber with one gigantic monster strapped to it. Frankenstein's monster was unconscious, for this Dracula was glad; the lug was so prone to fighting power.

Nearby, his brides were waiting excitedly, huddled close and whispering to each other. Dracula wanted to turn around but before he could Verona spotted him. "Darling!" Her cry pierced the incessant purring of the machine booting up.

He forced a toothy grin, which each one mirrored as they ran up to him. As usual, they pushed themselves against him, biting his pearly skin. His lips curled and an idea danced into his head.

"My dears?"

They each looked up, curious at his tone. "Yes?" Marshika asked, hopeful.

He pulled himself away from the other two, drawing his middle bride close. His non existent blood pulsed hard with excitement; He had waited for this for so long. His teeth extended and he smiled at her, eyes full of lust. "I need you no longer." He whispered in her ear, lifting a small wooden steak that had been hidden beneath his cloak. Her eyes widened and then the steak went through the heart she no longer had.

The other brides looked surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Aleera seemed confident now that her competition was being chipped off one by one. But her joy turned to horror as Dracula turned to them both with the steak in his hand and advanced.

X.X.X.

Van Helsing and the others reached Dracula Manor just in time to hear screaming inside. Anna did not seem shocked. Perhaps prisoners are being held? Her eyes asked. Carl shivered just as a figure flew over head, landing on one of the many rooftops of Dracula's home.

"Venom! I'm glad you could make it." Van Helsing said, trying to sound jovial.

The vampire smiled pleasantly and inclined his head. "It's not Venom any more. I'm Victor again." He sounded pleased with himself but there was a sad tone in his voice.

There was silence for a moment as Venom, now Victor looked up and the travelers below looked away in different directions. The vampire spread his wings quietly and floated down to land elegantly in front of the monster hunter.

Van Helsing noticed, as Victor petted his horse's nose, that the vampire seemed to have changed. Perhaps someone had changed him, or the imminent face of death loomed so close that Victor could only stand in sad retrospect.

The two men catch eyes in a fierce gaze that seemed to say 'good luck. I hope you make it to the end.' Victor nodded, giving the horse one last pat. He nodded to both the friar and the gypsy in quiet respect and then turned to face the imposing castle before them.

Each waited, their thoughts driving them forward. Anna thought, with solemn determination of her parents and brother and of the promise she **would **carry through. Van Helsing thought of his lost past and how close he might be to knowing. Carl thought of books and people and food which were enough to make him want to live. And Victor thought of Charlotte and Miranda, his friend and his love. One deceased, the other very much alive. He was still in love with Miranda, but he would not let his new friend die.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked her voice full of the utter determination. She was ready to finish the task.

Carl nodded, prodding his horse forward. Victor looked back the monster hunter and his love; they weren't moving only staring forward grimly. The vampire grinned, knowingly and walked forward, excitement welling in the hollow area where he heart should be. He was ready to see Miranda again.

Van Helsing and Anna swung off their horses and kissed fiercely, passion in their lips. Both feared death, but knew that hope might give them a chance at life together.

X.X.X.

The four entered Dracula's dramatically looming and dark castle. It was silent on the first floor. Victor gazed around the room. It was cushioned in grandeur. The curling stairwell was impressive, but so empty. Dracula was surely one to be pampered, but his own home was just like he was; handsome but hollow.

The chandelier which was covered in dust shook as thunder pounded outside. Van Helsing looked even more worried, unsure of how much he would be able to trust the moonlight to appear when she needed to.

"Welcome to Dracula Manor!" Dracula's malicious voice cantered through the empty room, echoing. The vampire was not in sight.

"That's quite over used." Carl muttered, referring to the count's villainous style that had been used possibly a million times before.

"It is a pleasure that you're here…I do love a good feast after a battle…" Dracula cackled, still bodiless.

Victor hissed loudly. "Ah, I see that you're here too my young blood sucker." This time, Dracula appeared above the stairs with a young woman at his side. This woman was neither Aleera, Marshika nor Verona. She wore a magnificent gown of red with pearls adorning her hair, ears and neck. Her hair was a shade of light red. Her neck was stretched to the side and her face was contorted with pain and fear. On her pale skin, which was ever growing paler, was a bite.

"Let me introduce….my new bride!" The woman let out a terrified squeal. "The others are gone. I…disposed of them earlier this evening." He smiled, licking his lips.

The wind blew hard outside, the storm brewing quicker now. It was due to begin any moment. Dracula stared at each of them in turn and they glared back. Silence reigned for a moment until the young woman screamed "N-Never!" Her voice wavered, full of repulsion.

Dracula looked surprised. "Excuse me?" He said, sounding amused.

"I refuse to…be your bride." She pulled herself from his grasp, and backed away from him, making her way down the stairs. "Molly dear, not to worry." He smirked, still not angry with her. "I can _make _you love me."

Molly did not stop, but bared the fangs that were growing in place of her normal point tooth. She proceeded to back up, all the way into Van Helsing who placed her behind him, shielding her.

The wind became fiercer, the thunder was louder. A large window behind him broke open from a flash of lightning. "Fine then." He growled, his eyes turning red. "You must now face the storm."

A/N: Aha! I love that ending. I totally love endings like that. Anyways, if you have read my author notes say… "Thief Lord." Love that book/movie!


	11. Chapter 11: Battles of Mind, Body & Soul

Disclaimer: Me owning Van Helsing is about as likely as me turning into a penguin. I'm not a penguin, so I don't own Van Helsing.

A/N: Alright people, after this one more chapter to go! This one's longer than usual, but very important. I _really _hope more people will read this after its finished. It may not be my best work, but it means a lot to me. The message is something I'm very passionate about, so I really hope people can see this, read it, review it and especially appreciate it. Well, you'll have to put up with me once more after this, so yeah, enjoy!

Anna was soaked. She couldn't help but feel dismal. The stormy weather showed no signs of letting up. She slashed a dwershi with her sword and turned to see Carl, who was trying desperately to fight off several little ugly dwershi with a broken stick. Anna ran, her black, curly hair flowing after her.

The dwarf creatures turned, looking gleefully malicious. They were honestly pitiful. One by one she stabbed them, leaving the last to breathe one last breath and contemplate why this brave woman destroyed them each, without so much as breaking into sweat.

Carl slid down against on of the stone walls outside, breathing heavily. It was cold and his breath became like little ghosts that flew out of his mouth. "Are you alright Carl?" Anna asked, checking their surroundings.

"It's hopeless…" Carl said, still trying to catch his breath. "We'll never win."

Anna shook her head, unready for defeat. "No, that's not acceptable. We _have _to win. The odds are with us. We need only keep faith." She helped him up.

"Think the weather will clear up?" Carl asked. He looked grim, knowing that if the storm didn't leave, there was very little chance of victory.

Anna looked towards the castle with determination. "We'll make it clear up."

X.X.X.

Venom tried desperately to free a struggling Frankenstein. "Hold on!" Victor whispered, grabbing at the thick belt around the monster's right arm. This might have been an easy task but he was not only racing against time but also fighting against several of the most annoying dwershi who were easily blown back, but persistent.

Frankenstein seemed not to notice the lanky vampire that was fighting off the little monsters in front of him. He was too concerned. Not far off, Dracula and Van Helsing were locked in a deadly combat which was turning quickly to the dark lord's favor.

Lightning flashed and a number of things happened at once. The first, Victor was able to free Frankenstein from his bonds. The second, Frankenstein howled in pain as the lightning struck the platform and surged into his body. Lastly, a dash of moonlight flooded the eerie sight of Van Helsing on the ground, a sword pointed at his neck. Victor cringed, angry at the sneering figure of Dracula who held the slim sword with an intricate golden hilt. Suddenly it hit him: moonlight!

The monster hunter seemed to notice too. For a moment, hope flashed in his eyes, but he masked it hurriedly as Carl and Anna rushed onto the scene. Anna was instantly horrified at the sight before her. They had been too late, she realized. Everyone followed her gaze to see the eggs' leathery outsides being broken and hideous goose oozing out of them.

The children were hatching.

X.X.X.

Van Helsing looked away, all hope lost. After all his hard work, after all he had done…they had failed. The monster hunter didn't like failure. He was not one who could deal with failure easily. He had been given a task; a task he could have completed.

The vampire lord was laughing evilly as the little, gruesome children took their first awkward flight. They were many; possibly thousands. They filled the room like large, hideous bugs. "Go my children!" Dracula commanded, his voice echoing. "Feed on the villagers! They were _made _for your pleasure! KILL THEM ALL!" He bellowed.

The first child, who seemed to think he was the leader, flew over to the window. He took a wheezy breath and then flew out of the window. Only seconds later there was a dull _thud _on the rooftop outside. Dracula left his prey to see his little ugly child lying on the roof with a smoking arrow through his heart.

He looked up in anger and saw Victor floating above him, grinning. He was holding Van Helsing's crossbow.

"You pestilence!" Dracula yelled, his teeth showing; He looked truly horrifying. "How _dare _you intervene!" The vampire lord was stepping onto the steep roof now with agile grace.

"I curse the very day I birthed you!"

Victor laughed. "Oh to be birthed by the devil's son! How dreadful!"

"You _fool_! You face death and yet you laugh at her!" Dracula was seething with anger and hatred.

"Well, all the better then." Upon the young vampire's face was an undeniable expression that both the vampires knew exactly what it meant. "I think you're afraid. You know that all of this is your fault yet you dare not admit it."

Van Helsing and the others' watched the scene in wonder, though they didn't quite understand. What they did understand was the ferocity of the gaze between the two opposites.

"Do you remember that fateful night?" Dracula asked, his voice sounding dangerously dark. Victor was caught off guard; he floated frozenly a few feet above the ground. "Do you remember how it felt?" Victor's eyes widened and pain was written all over his face. "Do you remember?" Dracula asked again.

The monster hunter could take it no longer. "Victor! What is he talking about?"

"Yes Victor…" Dracula smiled maliciously. "What _is_ he talking about?" The floating vampire was still not responding well. "Don't you want to tell him?" The dark vampire asked knowingly.

There was silence for a moment. Then lighting struck Victor, making him fall to the roof. He hit the roof and there was a noise like nails on a chalkboard as he began to slide off of it. His senses seemed to come back to him and he tried to use his claws to hoist himself up. But alas, it did nothing.

Dracula seized his chance and lifted the younger vampire up. He placed him on the roof and held his head in a headlock. There was a sickening _shink _as a small dagger flipped out of a small ruby hilt. "Tell him." Dracula whispered. "Tell him!" He commanded louder.

Victor looked panicked. "I was…only fourteen. I had heard…whispers through the village about a monster being created. I was curious and on the night of the villagers' strike, I snuck up into Frankenstein's lab." He gasped for air before going on. "I had no eyes for Dracula's attack. I could only look at the monster. I wanted to prove to people that he wasn't a monster. I remember touching the glass and telling him that, no matter what, he was no beast. By that time, Dracula had finished off Dr. Frankenstein and turned his attention to me. Lightning struck and he bit me, making me so much more different from other vampires. I can sort of feel and I can bleed. I can't look normal." He looked down. "I can only be a monster."

"Yes, exactly." Dracula was breathing fast and staring at those who watched him. "That makes him _my _son! You have among you a traitor!"

"No! No! He's lying! I hate him!" Victor looked frantic. Who would they believe?

Van Helsing looked away for a moment, gritting his teeth. "Victor, you are not a monster. You're a man. The difference is not in the blood or the feeling…It's in the actions!"

Dracula turned from them to face the open sky, his cloak swishing with him. The weather was practically split now between a peaceful moonlit night and a raging storm. He pressed his face close to Victor's. "Are you afraid? Do you fear what goes beyond this life?"

"No." Victor said, almost mechanically.

"Well then. Death's kiss comes for you." He whispered. Then, he took the dagger and plunged it through Victor's heart. His moment of triumph lasted only a moment for then he howled in pain as he was bitten. He fell to the ground, limp at the feet of a werewolf.

A/N: Woah. Crazy huh? Like I said, this was fun to write. I hope it wasn't too obvious about Victor, but oh well. Say 'moon' in your review if you have read the author notes.


	12. Chapter 12: Death and Endings

Disclaimer: I could not own Van Helsing even if I tried. So there.

A/N: Well, this is the end of the road. This was by far my favorite chapter to write. It was lovely fun. A little sad but, still great. Thanks to NarnianSprite my only reviewer for all her support. Just in case you all have guessed, this was heavily based off some themes in movies such as Edward Scissorhands and Hunchback of Notre Dame. The latter inspired the title and the second chapter. Well, enjoy! See you on the other side!

Carl was breathless. Everything made sense now. Next to him, Anna gazed out the window at the werewolf and the two vampires at his feet. The two were surprised that death came as quick as the weather change. The calm, cool night had won over. The battle was over.

Or so they thought. A mundane cackling resounded in the corner. Anna swung around to see Igor, either finally going insane or intoxicated. In his hands was a vile of blue liquid with a syringe attached to the top.

That was all it took. Anna jumped into action, cartweeling over to him and snatching the vial form his hands. "Carl! Think fast!" She threw him the vial and he caught it, but just barely.

There was a satisfying _shink _as Anna drew her sword. "What's it for?" Carl bellowed.

"It's the werewolf cure!" She told him as Igor stood up shakily.

"Prepare to meet your doom…" He wobbled and laughed as evilly as he could manage. "You…killed my master. DIEEEEEEEEE!!!" He squealed as her rushed at her. She dodged, catching a glimpse of Carl stepping gingerly onto the roof.

"Carl, hurry!" Anna said, her eyes flicking to the clock which said a minute to twelve. In exactly sixty seconds, Van Helsing would turn human again but would live with a terrible curse. That was, unless the potion was injected into his blood.

That minute passed in a quick blur. Carl ran and suddenly tripped, the vial floated up in the air. Anna jumped for it, and so did Igor. There was a moment of sickly anticipation as the two flew through the air.

Then suddenly it was over and it took everyone a few moments to realize the scene before them. Anna stood behind Van Helsing, her hand on the vial that was in his back. However, in her eyes pain was registered. Igor was clutching onto her sticking a piece of glass in _her_ back. Last in line was Carl whose hands were around Igor's neck.

Finally, time seemed to unfreeze. Dracula plummeted down to the ground, his body hitting the ground with a dull, unhealthy _thud. _Van Helsing was human now and though a bit groggy, his knew what had happened.

"Anna!" He pulled the vial out of his back and held her in his arms. "Speak to me!" He pleaded.

Surprisingly she smiled. "Congratulations Van Helsing. You've killed Dracula, broken a curse and won the fair maiden's heart. I can rest in peace." She lifted herself up, with the only strength she had left and kissed him. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Van Helsing whispered roughly. Then she fell limp in his arms, a faint smile on her lips. He wailed loudly; it was too much to handle.

Carl hurried over, watching the sadness pour from his eyes. "Goodbye Anna. It's been fun." He muttered, touching her forehead.

Then he stood, walking with a quick pace over to Victor. He noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. The night had passed and with it many lives. He bent down watching the fading eyes of Victor swish back and forth.

"Victor?" He almost checked for a pulse until the realization struck that Victor wouldn't ever have a pulse.

The vampire groaned quietly. "Carl?"

Carl nodded, sighing slightly. "It's me."

Victor smiled dreamily. "I can see her."

It took Carl a minute before he realized who he was talking about. "What does she look like?" He inquired, feeling quite helpless.

The smile seemed to widen and Victor reached up a pale arm, his fingers moving slightly. It looked as though he was reaching out to someone. "She's the most beautiful thing I've seen." Now he seemed to say something to her. "You're a sight for sore eyes." He grinned up at the sky.

Moments later, Van Helsing and Frankenstein's monster dissolved next to them. Someone was behind them, but Victor couldn't see who.

The monster hunter's face was flushed with an upset swiftly controlled. "How is he?" He asked, still devastated.

"I think…he's dying."

Victor seemed to pull back for a moment. "Carl," He turned to him in a matter-of-fact tone. "I've been dead for a while now."

Van Helsing grinned very slightly, amused but not without the ever-looming fact of death that seemed to lie heavily overhead. "It's been good knowing you Victor."

"You too. Any message I need to pass on to Anna?" It was a question and a reminder of where the two would be.

Van Helsing looked away, pushing back the angry tears. "Just let her know I'll always be thinking of her."

"Very well."

Just then, the two others came out from behind Frankenstein. One was Molly, the new vampire and the other was Charlotte. The latter walked over quietly and kissed Victor on the head. "Goodbye Victor." Her smile was sad but it betrayed two things: sadness and sheer happiness. She was sad because of the loss of someone who she understood and understood her in turn but happy because Victor would now be with the one he loved.

Victor seemed at peace. "Your parents want to send you good messages. They say that they love you and are watching over you. They love you very much." He commented. His eyes were still far away, up a tunnel of beautiful light for which he would soon ascend.

It was Frankenstein's turn now. He leaned down. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Victor nodded. "It was me."

The monster sighed, relived and upset. "Well then, rest in peace my brother."

"Never let them tell you you're a monster. _They're _the monsters. Remember that." And then, Victor, a free vampire was gone. His spirit floated out of his body and through the tunnel. He waved goodbye with a happy, almost ecstatic smile on his face.

When he reached the near the end of the tunnel, those watching below saw three figures. One was Anna, who seemed very peaceful and happy. In the center was a man surrounded by light. He seemed to have no skin color and his face was unseen but it was clear that he was smiling. Lastly was a young girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful.

The man in the middle was the first to step up. He hugged Victor tightly, as if they had known each other for a while. A few words were spoken as the man held the boy at arms length and inspected him proudly. Anna laid her hand on Victor's shoulder while relayed Van Helsing's message. At which time she Van Helsing's eyes and smiled. Lastly, the girl ran up and hugged him. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

And then Victor turned, waving one final time before disappearing.

X.X.X.

Van Helsing, Molly, Frankenstein's monster, Carl and Charlotte buried Anna and Victor properly. When the last clod of dirt was in place, they looked at each other. For a few moments they stood in silence. The sun was setting and the wind played with their hair. Not too far off, a beach and sea lay unoccupied.

"So what now?" Molly asked, quite glad to have somewhere to belong.

"Well…are there more monsters out there?" Carl asked, almost hoping that Van Helsing would say no.

"Yes, there always are." Van Helsing murmured, watching the sky. "I'm sure the pope will be glad to have more recruits. Besides, he always has more missions."

"Well, I'm in." Molly grinned, eternally playful.

"Me too." Charlotte smiled. "As long as Carl's coming." She insisted. The blind girl had taken a particular liking to Carl who was becoming something of a brother to her.

Carl rolled his eyes. "I don't really have a choice."

Frankenstein nodded. "I have no where else to go. Why not?"

Without another word, they all turned to the road. As they began to walk, they were unsure of what adventures they would go on or what tragedies befall them, but they were sure of one thing: that Victor and Anna were there with them, watching them, guarding them. And as long as they had protection and each other, Van Helsing was confident that they'd do just fine. Now all they had to do was get Carl to stop upchucking when he saw anything resembling one of Dracula's children.

A/N: Wow. It's over! I really liked this chapter. Thanks if you've read this far, it means a lot. Thanks again!


End file.
